


All Week

by Laylah



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Comeplay, Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What if I want you to wait?" Shinjiro asks. Aki's eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed. "What if I asked you to not come until I said so?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Week

**Author's Note:**

> Podfic read by Rhea available here: http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/all-week

The first night Shinjiro's back in the dorm he hunts Aki down and shoves him up against a wall. They get their hands down each other's pants like the last two years haven't happened. Shinjiro comes first, and when he does he lets go. He's feeling a little pushy, a little mean, maybe still pissed about being back here at all.

"What are you doing?" Aki says, grabbing his wrist, fingers sticky.

"What if I want you to wait?" Shinjiro asks. Aki's eyes are dilated, his cheeks flushed. "What if I asked you to not come until I said so?"

Aki's still holding onto him. "You want that?"

"Maybe," Shinjiro says. He thinks Aki might just do it, too. "Yeah."

"Fuck," Aki says, and looks away. He's breathing hard. "Okay."

Shinjiro feels a little giddy, like he's just won something he didn't know he was fighting for. "Night, then."

The second night they go to Tartarus, so Aki's all business, mind on the fight. It's good to get back in practice with the axe, too, and by the time they get home they're both tired. Shinjiro just goes to bed.

The third night they stay in. Shinjiro's been watching Aki watch him all day, and after dinner when the kids turn the TV on in the lounge he says, "Shinji, you want to --"

"Don't you have a physics exam tomorrow?" Shinjiro asks. "You should be studying." The frustrated look on Aki's face is hotter than he expects it to be. Shinjiro goes upstairs and gets in the shower, and jerks off over Aki not jerking off over him. He hasn't come that hard in a really long time.

The fourth night they go to Tartarus again, and when they split up Shinjiro follows Aki down the corridor, pushes him face first against the wall. "Are you waiting?" he asks. He reaches down, finds Aki half hard under his hand. "You haven't come yet, have you?"

"No," Aki says, pushing back against him, grinding his ass against Shinjiro's cock. "You said to wait, and I, _ah_." He shudders all over when Shinjiro bites the back of his neck, hard. "God, Shinji, I want to --"

"Aigis has found the stairs," Fuuka transmits. "I'm sending you the location now."

They're _both_ fighting with hard-ons for the rest of the night. The Shadows have to be sorry.

The fifth day Shinjiro actually shows up to school for long enough to drag Aki into the bathroom at lunch and shove a hand down his pants. Aki's mostly hard before Shinjiro even touches him, and he pushes into Shinjiro's hand, panting, clinging to Shinjiro's shoulders. When Shinjiro pulls back at the first slick drop of precome, he thinks Aki's going to hit him again.

"Damnit, Shinji, _please_," Aki says.

"Not here," Shinjiro says. Why the fuck is Aki letting him do this? -- Okay, he probably knows. It doesn't make him want it any less. "Tonight. After dinner. Can you wait that long?"

He can see Aki struggling to calm down, thinks he's going to have to jerk off again after he sends Aki back to class. "Yeah," Aki says. His fingers uncurl from Shinjiro's jacket slowly, like he has to work for it. "Tonight."

Jerking off in the afternoon barely takes the edge off, and by dinner time Shinjiro's hard again just watching Aki try not to fidget or stare at him. He tries to eat dinner like everything's normal. He keeps thinking about what he's going to ask for when they go upstairs.

Aki doesn't even bolt for the stairs as soon as they're done eating. He's pretty good at this taking orders stuff.

"I'm not up for Tartarus tonight," Shinjiro says to nobody in particular as he gets up. "You guys can go without me, if you want."

He goes up to his room, grudgingly impressed at Aki for not being at his heels already. Probably all that have-to-be-training-constantly attitude. Shinjiro takes off his coat, drapes it over the back of his chair, reaches down to press a hand against the bulge in his pants. He tries to imagine how badly Aki must want it by now.

There's a knock at the door before he can really get far with that idea. "Yeah," Shinjiro says.

It's Aki, of course. "Now?" he asks.

"Lock the door behind you," Shinjiro says. They used to mess around all the time before he left. He doesn't know why it's so different now. His mouth feels dry, and his heart's beating way too hard.

Aki takes a couple of steps toward him and Shinjiro says, "No. Stay there." He's making this shit up as he goes along, but Aki's letting him get away with it, and he's been thinking a lot about what it must look like, the way Aki wants this -- "I want you to get on your knees."

"Never knew you were such a pervert," Aki says.

"You could always tell me to fuck off," Shinjiro answers.

Aki shakes his head. "I'll try it. This once." He kneels, settling his weight on his heels, his hands resting on his thighs. "Now what?"

Shinjiro swallows. "You hard?"

"Yeah," Aki says. He sort of laughs. "Fuck, it feels like I've been hard for you all week."

"Right." Shinjiro takes a step back, sits down on the edge of the bed. "Take your shirt off, and unzip your pants. I want to see." He undoes his own belt as he watches, and his hands fumble a little on the buttons of his pants. Aki's filled out some in the last two years -- he's still skinny, but the muscle's more obvious in his chest and arms than it used to be. "Touch your cock," Shinjiro says. "And tell me when you're getting close."

Aki nods. "We're going to -- we're going to do some stuff _together_, too, right?"

"Yeah," Shinjiro says. Once he actually gets his hands on Aki, though, his control's going to fall right apart. "I just want to do this first."

"Okay," Aki says. He wraps his hand around his cock -- he does this left-handed, too -- and closes his eyes as he starts to stroke it. Shinjiro strokes his own cock and watches. Aki's so pale he flushes all over when he's really turned on, and his eyelashes flutter. He's rocking into his hand, his breathing shaky. Shinjiro jerks off faster.

"You want it really bad," he says. Aki nods. "You don't need long, do you? You getting too close to stop?"

"Oh fuck, Shinji, please," Aki says, but he's slowing down. "I just want to come. I want to come so bad."

"Soon," Shinjiro says. He shouldn't need it this bad again so soon. It's not like he's the one who's been waiting for it. "Come here first." He almost says don't get up, but then it turns out he doesn't have to. Aki crawls over, and licks his lips like he expects Shinjiro to tell him to suck it. "Now just -- just stay right there," Shinjiro says. He's close, his cock aching, and Aki's watching him, kneeling between his legs.

"Just this?" Aki says. He's so close. He's watching Shinjiro's cock like he wants it.

Shinjiro nods. "Just this -- I -- god, Aki, you look so --" and he can't even find words for it, doesn't _need_ to, because he's losing it just like that, coming all over Aki's chest and stomach and -- god, next time he wants to get it on his face.

And Aki squirms, moans low in his throat like he likes it, being covered in Shinjiro's come. "Now," He says. "Say yes, Shinji."

"Slick your hand with it," Shinjiro says. He's gotten off but he still feels shaky and worked up. "I want you to jerk off with my come, Aki. I want you to lean back so I can see you come all over yourself."

"God," Aki moans, and his cock's flushed dark, slick-shiny as he smears Shinjiro's come all over it. "Yeah, Shinji, I, fuck --" and that's as long as it takes before he's shaking and gasping, his cock shooting hard enough he streaks his skin white all the way up to his collar bone.

"Fuck, that's hot," Shinjiro says. He slides off the bed, pushes Aki down on the floor so he can run his hands through the mess, rubbing it into Aki's skin. "Tell me that was worth it. Tell me we can do it again."

Aki manages a little crooked smile and then he's reaching up to pull Shinjiro down and kiss him, hard, and Shinjiro's shirt gets all sticky-wet with come but he doesn't care. "Yes," Aki says, low and hoarse against his mouth. "Fuck yes, we can do it again. After you get me off about three more times tonight."

"Yeah?" Shinjiro says. "That sounds --" and then Aki's rolling him over already, so his back hits the floor on, "fair," and Aki's definitely stronger than he remembers and _pushy_ now. But hell, that's okay. Shinji's probably earned a little of that. He'll pay it back even if it takes all week.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [So Close, for So Long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/85526) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
